This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aim 1: Determine the effects of CPAP therapy on asthma control in patients with both asthma and obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) Aim 2: Determine if CPAP therapy modulates the systemic inflammatory marker in asthmatics who also suffer from OSA